Drifted Away
by HootnHowl
Summary: A Run Away From Home, A Sexually Frustrated Neighbor? What On Earth Has Ciel Gotten Himself Into? Or Has He Found What He Has Been..."Searching" For? -This Fic Has Ciel/Sebastian Smut In It So WARNING TO ALL THOSE WHO ENTER. Also, My Chapters Are Very Short.
1. Chapter 1

It's always a cold, lonesome, loud, sweaty, and of course screaming sort of night. As if my neighbor would ever keep it down. Not once in the 3 months that I have been in my studio, has he once had a lonely night. Between all of his sex companions or the moans released from deep within him as he pumps his meat to some of the most disgusting, distasteful porn a person could ever overhear. To be frank, I'm not even sure that I have ever seen his face. I mean from the looks of it he's a good 6ft 3 possibly? The 'ell if I know, I could care less actually. The only reason I moved to this god awful city known as New York was to run away from the Mansion back in England, and to attend one of the greatest art schools in America. Julliard, of course it may not be the greatest art school I could attend to, but it is certainly the furthest one from home. Ever since I was a young lad of 11 years old, I was on my own. Alone in that Mansion big enough to fit the entire population of Puerto Rico.

I mean, yeah it can get lonely in this studio as well. All alone, as I suffer from the noises coming only 20ft from my kitchen. Just one night is all I ask, one night I will go over there and give him a piece of my mind. Who am I kidding I could never talk to him face to face, what if he freaks out about my eyepatch like all the other assholes I have encountered face to face. My peers think I only wear the eyepatch to give my music a more damatic effect. Whatever, as long as I avoid human contact I will survive in New York. Even so, I still miss the touch of a woman, but I certainly didnt, and wouldnt, have a different woman each night for 3 months! I mean who the 'ell does this guy think he is? Probably some sex god who was granted the most perfect penis in the history of man kind. Why the 'ell am I thinking of another mans penis? For gods sake Ciel, you are officially losing your mind! Just relax, calm your mind. The night will be over or at least for him. 4 a.m every morning, he walks his companion out for the night, and i suppose afterwards he goes to rest before he repeats the same acts the following night. It's as if he is a newborn and i'm the mother, when he sleeps I sleep. Of course, that doesnt always work out with school and concerts. All well, Professor Bard said within 8 months I will be his first ever advanced student. Which doesnt say much for the young lad but still, if it means I can advance further from home and from here. I'll take it.

Why must the alarm wake me up? Right as I fall into a nice deep slumber I'm disturbed by this annoying device. "Might as well get the day over and done with", Ciel mumbles to himself only his cat to hear him. "Well as long as Lizzy stayed with me, I suppose this apartment isn't so lonely after all", he bends over to scratch his precious kitten at the tip of her nose. "Just where you like it huh, you little buggar'." Ciel goes through his everyday routine right before school, bathing, eating, getting dressed, picking up the studip, feeding Lizzy right before he exits his apartment for the morning. He is then shooken by a loud bang on his door. Ciel walks to the door, sighing," 'Ello, who's there?" He listens and waits for a reply, no reply. "If you're here for anything, please state your business." Still no reply, Ciel grows tired of this childish act. He then decides to finally open the door, and to his surprise a fairly tall male stood right in front of him. The only trouble, is that the man was practically exposed for the entire apartment building to see, only a white towel lazily covering his lower abdomen. The tall man spoke to the tiny lad, " Hello sir, sorry to.. uh disturb you. But I was wondering if I could borrow your phone yah see I-" Ciel interrupts him rudely, "Who the 'ell do you think you are? Do you know who I am? And where I attend?" The tall male kept a puzzled,worry look on his face. "You reek of cigarretes and... sex..." The taller male smirked, letting his towel drop alittle lower than ciel was comfortable with. "Oh do I? Wonder why that is. Would you be interested in helping a helpless man out?" The man practically welcomed himself into Ciels studio. "Excuse you sir," Ciel mumbles trying to remain calm, "What do you think you're doing in here, in MY home?" The man just kept a sly smirk on his face unamused by now, "Look kid I just need to borrow a phone, I was locked out of my "home" right next door. Never knew my neighbor was only a little boy." Ciel released an ugly snort, "I am not a boy! I am by far more advanced than you wish you to ever be." The man places a finger under the boys chin, forcing Ciel to look into his eyes, "So is that a no on the phone cupcake? Because I would really love a shower and I'm sure you would love to attend your precious school. So just make it easier for the both of us alright." Ciel blushed brighter than a ripe strawberry, he has never been so embarrassed in his life! "Who the 'ell are you? Name? Occupation? Anything, i wont let a random stranger come bargeing into my home like a mad ma-" The tall man moves his face closer to Ciels neck whispering against his skin, "I'm your neighbor, you can call me Sebastian at your leasure my darling." He nips at the boys earlobe before leaving the way once he welcomed himself into.

Ciel, is still shooken up by the events that has just taken place. Without realizing how much time that brute had waisted, Ciel was practically running to the subway just to make it to school some what one time. "I'm never late, if that sex god would've never.. if I would'nt have opened... UH this is becoming close to impossible to endure." Ciel was, of course, noticed by Professor Bar. Honestly he could care less if the boy was late. As soon as class had let out, Ciel lingered the walk home. What if I see that maniac again? Should I call the police? Would he try to rape me? Or would I let him? "WHY THE 'ELL AM I THINKING THESE THOUGHTS!" Ciel released a jagged scream as he shouted out loud. Luckily for him, no one was around and the few that were around payed little to no attention to the "lunatic with the eyepatch". It doesnt bother him anymore, even if it wasnt his fault that he lost sight in his right eye. What if it were to never of happened? The accident with his parents. Would he be running away from all his liabillities at home? Ciel walked up the stairs leading to his studio, as he approaches his floor he smells a familiar, disgusting scent coming from behind. Ciel feels a release of breath at the nape of his neck, "Hey there cupcake, home so soon? I was worried i scared yah off." Ciel knew who it was, so he didnt bother turning around instead he walked straight towards his door. "Aww did I upset yah cupcake? I didnt mean any harm, I just needed a phone but you were the one to put up a fight." Sebastian looks down at the boy, Ciel not showing any emotion, only the vibe of irratation. The taller male releases a deep sigh, "Hey look, why not let me take you out to eat or coffee, whatever you big classy folk may do." Ciel looked up at the man, his eyes slightly shimmering with what seems as happiness. "Would you really want to be seen with me in public?" He places his hand his right right. Sebastian then gave a slight cuckle, "Well sure why not, I mean you did see me practically naked might as well buy you dinner too right?" Ciel has never been asked to dinner or coffee, he was beyond thrilled but would he let it show? Of course not, not our "cupcake" Ciel. "I-i'll go get cleaned up for you." Ciel tried to remain stable as he spoke to the taller male. "You look fine the way you are, in fact you look darling. Nice piece of arm candy if you ask me." The boy jolted his head up "What on earth is "arm candy"? You better treat me with respect, do you have any idea who I am?" The boy was silenced by the taller males index finger placed ontop of his lips, "No I dont know, But I want to. More than anything at the moment, so what do yah say kitty? Will you let me be your escort this fine N.Y.C evening?" Sebastian let out his hand waiting for the smaller male to accept it. With a slight hesitation, and whole ton of control, Ciel placed his hand within the other males hand. "I'm glad you accept, I promise you wont regret our first date." Sebastian laughed such a laugh that it gave ciel shivers in all the right places he never knew a laugh would ever do. "A-a-a date?!But sebastia-." The boy was caught off gaurd by the male pinning him again the wall, "Now kid, behave or I'll have to take you home and put you in time out." Ciel couldnt breathe, he wasnt too sure of what he was feeling, or what he was feeling was right. Ciel silently thought to himself, "Could this guy truly be the one I hated for these past 3 months, or is he actually what I've been craving for all these years... or maybe a friend" Ciel looked down at to where his hand has been the whole walk to the restraunt. His hand, and m-my hand are-. The boys train of thought was lost when Sebastian interrupted,"Hey cupcake, did you like the dinner? You were such a mess I didnt know you couldnt handle your alchohal" Ciel bolted up from his couch, "How the 'ell did we get here? werent we just walking to the restaraunt?" Sebastian chuckled his sensual laughter, "Oh cupcake i must've shocked you into a unconscious state huh?" Sebastian lightles pushed Ciel back against the couch, "Calm down kiddo, I'll take mighty good care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2_

·_Oh heavens, In such a short yime i never would have guessed my very first Fic would be liked this much! I thank you all soooo much it means the world to me. If I ever make an error or typo please forgive the mistake. Same goes for the wrong information but sometimes I like to change things up. Any who I'm done blabbering so please enjoy part 2 of Drifted Away_·

_~B_

So this is what it's like. To sleep where all I can hear is the New York traffic just outside my window. No rude neighbors having a rather "pleasant" night. Nothing to ruin my slumber... Or so I hoped.

Even if there is silence, I still feel as if tonights slumber is too good to be true. Whether it be Lizzy scratching at the couch again, or if I left the water running. Just somthing doesn't seem right. As Ciel rolls over to lay on his side, he bumps into this lump of flesh that turns out to be the one and only Mr. Michaelis. Not knowing what to do, Ciel decides to stay in this position taking in every detail of Sebastian. _I wonder if he expects me to be his next victim because he can sure as 'ell forget about it. Then again, he looks so innocent just how could a man like him be so vulgar and rude_. Ciel is suddenly interrupted by Sebastian himself, "Mornin' cupcake Aye, you have a little drool at the corner of your mouth. If you keep staring at me like that you may soak the bed without my help." Ciel didn't know whether to blush or smack the man so he decides to try and play it off, you know pretend to be "cool" about it. "In the first place, mind if I ask why the 'ell are you in my bed at... 4:23 in the morning?" Sebastian sits up on his elbows looking down at Ciel as he speaks in such a deep voice, Ciel's skin just shivers and is instantly covered in chill bumps,"You were drunk off your ass, and I couldnt have my little kitten wondering the streets of New York too drunk to even pronounce his own name." Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing, to have someone actually care for him that his parents wouldn't have to pay. "Y-yo-you could have left me on the couch and have taken the bed for yourself. Seems how I couldn't repay you even if I tried." Sebastian leans over the boy, hovering his lips right above Ciel's, "Oh kitten, like I said last night. I want to get to know you. How could I abuse such an innocent face such as yours?" All the two could feel was the air being exchanged by the two lust filled boys. " A bath my prince?"

Sebastian lifts Ciel from off the couch and the he proceeds to carry him across the room into the bathroom where he then gently places Ciel in the bathtub. "S-Sebastian, when did you have time to prepare me a bath? You were asleep when I was!" Ciel pouts a bit, but in a playful way. Sebastian laughs under his breath lifting Ciels chin kissing his forehead and mumbles against his skin, "Oh kitten, ever heard of an act? The way you stare is just so fucking cute I wasn't sure how much my poor heart could take it" Sebastian smiles against the boys forehead as he can feel Ciel blush. Ciel couldn't help but smile like a child, he cautiously wrapped his arms around the taller males neck pulling him into the bath. "Well if you like my stare so much, then why have you never thought twice about meeting me in the last, oh I don't know the past 3 months!?" Besides the fact that now Sebastian is completely soaked and then having this brat confront him about personal matters had Sebastian in a blank stage, "Now now kitten, no need to get your panties in a wad. I just uh... I guess I wasn't prepared enough." The pout on Ciels face dissapeared as he looked towards the taller male, "I thought you were just out to torture me with all your sex and shit. The amount of sex that you have received in the past 3 months could kill an elephant." Sebastian bursted out into a laugh, "Oh heavens, you are just too much." Ciel was NOT fond of that response, he stands straight up and exists the tub. "Woooah there, if you run around naked like that kitten you may catch a cold." Ciel looks straight down and noticed he is as nude as a sphynx cat. He mumbles a dammit under his breath, he forgot to do laundry again leaving him with nothing to wear, only leaing the young man bare. Without hearing a single footstep Ciel shivered once he felt Sebastian press against his back with his bare chest. "Looks like someone has been a bit forgetful." Before Ciel could reply with a rather cold reply, he was stopped by the touch of a finger sliding down his back. Sebastian hovers his mouth above the boys neck," No worries clothes won't be a problem right now."

The smell of sex was rising from Sebastian's pores as if it were his new cologne. Shivers trailed down Ciel's back like horses racing for the Championship Cup. Panting and worry was all Ciel felt, _Will tonight be the night, is this really what I have wanted all my life? Is this the sort of thing I want? Will I finally feel wanted? _Ciel doesn't give into the taller mans desire. He reaches for Sebastians arm located right on top of his left hip, "No, I will not be another acquaintance of yours to fuck until you're pleased. Now get the 'ell out of my home!" With nothing to say, Sebastian just stands behind the angry boy, pleading. "Ciel, I had no interest in using you. I just.. I just.. I ju-", "You just what huh! Wanted to make that swinging piece of meat located between your legs satisfied? You'll just treat me like the rest. One night stand and by morning you walk me to taxi and never talking again? I can't deal with that Sebastian! Do you have any idea of what I've be-" Sebastian whipped Ciel around so swift and gentle that Ciel stopped mid sentence being interrupted by a soft peck on the lips. "Ciel, believe me I had no intention on teating you like the others. I suppose my head was too caught up in the moment and I lost control. Please forgive me I beg of you." A single orb looked up at the tall man, a single tear escaping the blue orb, "You know for this being our first night together, you act as if we have dated for months." The two men laughed for a few seconds enjoying the release of tension in the air. "Look, I have some spare briefs and sleep pants in my studio if you would like, I can go grab a few pairs for you to keep." A nod is exchanged between the two, Sebastian leaving the nude Ciel alone in his studio. _Maybe it was wrong of me to assume such things from him. Dammit Ciel how stupid can you be? Can't you see the guy just wants to get to know you? Could be good for you. He could actually be your Sanctuary if you let him? But I never want to fall in love... never.. not again.._

·_OKKAAAAy My kittens, Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you wanted but leave reviews and We shall see what happens next. Stay tuned for more!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3_

_Oh Welcome Back My Kittens! ( Haha, Yes That Is What I Will Adress You My Lovely Readers ) Will This Chapter Be Full Of The Long, Smut-ful Content That A 'M' Rating Fic Should Give? Or Will This Be A Long Sappy Chapter Leaning Into The Smut? Or Is My Blabbering Going To Take Up All Your Time? Hmmm, The Last Part Isn't True So Dont Worry About That. BUTTT What Will This Chapter Provide? Finish It To Find Out. With That Said, Welcome! To __Part 3 __Of Drifted Away. I Do Hope You Enjoy, And Fare Thee Well._

_~B_

A day, that was all it took for Ciel to feel empty without Sebastian even if he was gone for 10 minutes. Without having Sebastian at his side, talking to him, he just felt alone. More so alone than ever before.

Sebastian returned with a pair of briefs and some sweats that looked like they would be high waters on Ciel's body. "Damn, how the 'ell am I suppose to wear those? They wouldnt do me any good, I might as well just wear the briefs." Sebastian huffed lazily walking toward the spoiled boy. "Trust me okay?" Ciel's blood started to boil, just by those words and his tone. Just how Sebastian said that sentence had Ciel uneasy and rather sexually bothered by Sebastian's sleepish tone. Sebastian is now chest to chest (Well neck to chest for Ciel)with Ciel, he looks down at him "May I?" Ciel shivering looks down at his nude body then back up at the tall male giving him a assuring nod, too embarrassed to say anything. Within a second, Sebastian already had Ciel in his arms carrying him like a bride. He gently sets the boy on his bed, sitting on his knees not looking up into the boys eye. "Uh, Sebastian. I want to apolo-" Ciel stopped mid sentence as he saw Sebastian lean toward his left thigh placing soft kisses, trailing the kisses towards Ciels groin. "I suppose I better dress you, couldn't have my kitten coming down with the flu." Ciel releases a low whimper coming from deep within his throat, "N-n-no I'll be fine just, um.. just." A slight smirk swept across Sebastians face as he rested his head on Ciels thigh. "Remember when I said, I won't treat you like the rest. If I were to continue Ciel. You would be."

"Thanks for the honesty, hurry up and dress me...please" Ciel looked over his shoulder, beyond embarrassed that his invitation was refused. "All done, now can we get some rest? I think we both could use it yeah?" Ciel gave him a shrug followed by a small nod, crawling across his king sized mattress. Moments later, Ciel feels a warm hand resting at his lower abdomen. Ignoring it, he rests his back against Sebastians chest falling into a deep, much needed, slumber. _Finally_

Ciel had a peaceful nights rest, even if it were only a few hours. It felt as if those 3 months exhaustion just melted away. He lazily opens his eye to check and see if the man he took to his bed was still there. To his surprise he was not. Ciel then sprung from his bed looking frantically around his studio in search of this man. With no luck he slumps back down against his bed,_ why am I so surprised that he isnt here._

A pair of large hands lifted Ciel out of bed and placed Ciel on a chair, "It isnt healthy to be asleep all morning, especially since I went out and bought us breakfast." Ciel was beyond shocked,stunned,pissed, and slightly relieved to know that he wasn't abandoned. "Crumpets and tea? Seems how I've noticed your furniture, clothing, even your slight accent. I figured that you would feel more at home and relaxed with me if I brought things you would enjoy." Sebastian had a worry look spread acrossed his face.

Ciel stood up from the chair, walking towards Sebastian, and then wrapping his small arms around the taller mans waist. "Yes, thank you very much" Sebastian was stunned, but the biggest (sexiest) grin took over the worry look. All Ciel could do was giggle and smile like a child up at the taller man. "Shall we eat?" Sebastian led Ciel back to the chair he sprung from, offering the boy his seat again. "We shall."

_**Mid-Afternoon**_

Ciel is now on his way home from school, _he had told Sebastian that he had to attend school today but that tomorrow he was free. But Ciel was worried over the fact that Sebastian didn't have anything to add to their conversation and it ended just as quickly as it had started._

His thoughts running wild and of course, they all involve Sebastian. Two days now, that is all it has been and he is already thinking continuously about this man. He stumbles up to the stairs towards his studio when he was rudely bumped into by a weeping woman. "Oi, excuse me miss are you okay?" The woman just looks up at the boy and continues to run down the stairs howling an ugly cry. _What the 'ell was that all about? I swear to God if Sebastian is involved..._ Ciel reaches his door, turning the key and then enters his studio. He decides to clean up the little mess that the two men had left this morning. _Might as well take a shower too_

Before Ciel could get off his last atricle of clothing (boxers) a knock was coming from the door. Ciel huffed yelling "ONE MOMENT PLEASE." He decides to throw on an oversized shirt to cover up his undergarment. Opening the door Ciel is welcomed with a bouquet of Daisies and Wildflowers. "Thought your room could use some color." Handing them to Ciel, and the boy accepts them giving them a long sniff. "They're beautiful, thank you very much." Sebastian bends over placing a kiss on Ciels forhead. A blush sweeps acrossed Ciels face, moving out of the doorway inviting Sebastian into the boys studio. Ciel goes over and places the bouquet of flowers in a vase that is now placed on his little dining room table. Sebastian takes a look around the room, then back to the boy. He notices the odd attire. "Did I uh... interrupt something?" Ciel wasn't sure what he was talking about until he looked down and noticed his oversized t-shirt, " Oh! I was just about to uh, take a bath. Then the knock and...yeah." Ciel kept looking down, pretending to kick an imaginary piece of rubbish on the ground. A smirk sweeps across the older males face, walking back over to the boy.

Sebastian places his index finger under the boys chin lifting it up so that boy could look at Sebastians face. Ciel felt Sebasians free hand against his back, pushing him towards Sebastian with a sweet kiss against his lips. Ciel couldn't control his will anymore, he wanted more. He realized that he has craved more ever since earlier that morning.

Ciel stands up on his toes, sliding his fingers into the taller mans hair tugging it down so that the two mens lips would collide into a deep kiss. At first Ciel wasn't sure if he did the right thing, but was soon enough he was reasured when Sebastian had slid his hand from the boys lower back down to his right ass cheek. Sebastian lifts to boy up, Ciel then wraps his legs around the mans waist. Bumping against every little bit of furniture until Sebastian found his way towards Ciels bed. Ciel breaks the kiss away for some much needed air, he watches as Sebastian begins to unbutton his shirt. He can see each and every detail on this mans chest, his toned arms, he saw the hint of Sebastians pelvic muscle on his lower abdomen, _Jesus, he is built likefucking house!_ Sebastian noticed Ciels silence, and his stare. He smirks, pinning Ciel against the bed placing love bites up and down Ciels neck. "Se-sebast-ian, ar-are you, you sure you want to _Nng _do this?"

Sebastian smiled against the boys neck, "Do what exactly my kitten?" Lifting his head, Sebastian had an evil smirk swept acrossed his face as he looked down at the boys single blue orb. Sebastian places a soft kiss on Ciels eyepatch and mumbles against it, "You're amazing, and I wouldn't want to hurt _us_ just yet. I just couldnt control my urge to not _kiss _you, to not _touch_ you. Please forgive me if I gave you the wrong impression." Ciels single orb opened so wide it looked as if he had seen a ghost, "No, -no it's fine. I..I wanted to kiss you.. too so it was.. fine." Ciel quickly covered his now blushing face, Sebastian smiled at the boy placing a kiss on Ciels hands, "It's fine Ciel, I just want to make you mine before I take anything with you further." Sebastian releases the boy from being pinned against his bed, now lifting Ciel from off his bed, kissing Ciels cheek over and over again.

Ciel has to playfully push Sebastians face away just so he can reply, "If that was an invitation to be your new partner, then how could I possibly refuse. I mean you bought me crumpets and flowers." Ciel playfully giggles wrapping his arms around Sebastians neck going in for another deep kiss. Even though this time Sebastian was a bit more slow and sweet with this kiss, Ciel didn't want to pull away. Sebastian led Ciel to the shower placing him back down on the floor. "I'll give you some privacy for your shower, besides I have to go pick up a few things." He kisses Ciels forhead, Ciel just nods kissing th mans chin before he had to leave to go next door._I know it has only been 2 days, and we are dating but I do hope that he will prove me wrong. Oh speaking of which I still have to ask about that woman from earlier... Maybe tomorrow I just want to have a nice evening... Again, another peaceful evening._

_Soo Who Is This Chick Who Ran Into Ciel? Not Sure Huh? Pretty Sure you know dont'cha? BUTTT You're Wrong! Or Are You? Don't Know, Check In Next Time, On __Drifted Away pt. 4!_

_**p.s.: **__I Would Loooove, To Read More Idead Of What __You __The Readers Would Like! I Would Love To Read Your Input/Ideas On Where This Story Should Go. I Love To Read Your Reviews Makes Me Want To Write A Whole Lot More. But Honestly I Have Had ALOT Of Writers Block And It Would Mean SO Much TO Know What You Guys Would Like TO Read As Well._

_**Thank You So Very Much For Reading**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Part 4_

_-Welcome Back Kittens! I Should Really Think Of A New Name To Call You Guys, I Have A Tiny Feeling That A Lot Of Other Authors May Call Their Readers Kittens Soooo __**Plan B**__: How About... My Smuttins? Yeaaah Maybe Not BUT, I Wanted To Thank Those Who Have Sent Positive Reviews &amp; Messages And It Means The World To Me That You All Really Do Like Drifted Away And I Do Plan On Making More Stories With Hopefully Longer Chapters But Usually The Same Characters. Anywhooo I Have NOO Intention On Ending Drifted Away Anytime Soon But Like I Said Last Week I Have A Serious Case Of Writers Block Which Makes It Sort Of Hard For Me To Upload When I Know What I Want To Write About But At The Same Time I Dont. But I Will Try And Upload Every Friday (My Goal) This Will Be An Exception Because I Have Been A Bit Busy Lately. ANYWHOOOO Enough Babble, And Please Enjoy!_

_**Drifted Away Part 4**_

"What the bloody 'ell Sebastian?" Ciel walks up to a dining room table full of sweets and other pastries that would not be the wisest breakfast to have, But did Ciel care? No, not at all just another tantrum he was wanting to throw. _Once he sees how much of an ass I can be, then maybe he wouldn't want to spoil me any further, hopefully never talk to me again. OOH good plan Ciel. _

Sebastian looks over at the boy who has a sour pout on his lips, "Awe, what's wrong kitten? Did I not buy the things you liked? I thought that, since you enjoyed the pastries from last week that you would like these too. The baker even said tha-" Ciel walks over to the blabbering man, hugging him, stopping him mid sentence. Sebastian places his large hands across the smaller males lower back squeezig him tightly. "Thank you, this is really sweet of you. Do you wake up at the crack of dawn just to buy us pastries?" Ciel can feel Sebastian smile against his neck, "No, you just wake up late." He playfully tugs on Ciels earlobe with his teeth. The now giggling Ciel breaks apart the two males hug, now idling the pastries laid out in front of him. "You know Sebs, if you keep this up I'm going to get fat and you will leave me for some other fine piece of ass and then fatten him up too." Sebastian let out a deep chuckle giving Ciel a firm smack across his ass. "Well I want that ass of yours to be nice and plump kitten, Besides you are worth the treatment."

Later That Day

With school out for winter break, Ciel felt like a free man. He would be cooped up all day and night with his hunk of a man. Just imagining the things he would want to do to Sebastian really set Ciel aback. _I never knew I could be so vulgar_. Just the thoughts in Ciels head was enough for him to feel a slight tightening in his pants. Freaking out unaware of what to do with himself in public, he runs into the closet store which ends up to be a women's exotic clothing store. A girl dressed in a tight corset top, ripped up panty hose and combat boots, covering the hose was a cheap leather mini skirt to top off her sexy punk look. Her hair flaming red , and the cutest pair of circular glasses Ciel has ever seen. "Oi, mister do need something for this mistress? I could recommend this pair of undergarmets that looks as if it would quench your thirst." The girl points to a pair of bra and panties that looks like it wouldn't cover anything up on a womans actual body. Ciel was so flustered that he didn't know what to say, the girl notices so she wraps her arm around the boys neck and whispers in his ear, "Or is it, that you need something mooore...satisfying." Taken by surprise Ciel jumps up, nearly knocking the girl over. She catches her footing and stares at the rather short male. "Did I say something wrong mister? I sure hope I didn't make you uncomfortable, buuuut you do know that we are in a women's clothing store, right mister?" Ciel then realizes that he had run into the wrong kind of store for his situation. "Still not talking? Or are you just the shy type. You could at least nod ya'know." With a rather low tone, "I-i didn't mean to wonder in here , it was by accident, I-I have n-oo intention, I mean you are rather pretty miss-" "Rin, my name is Rin." The girl changes her standing position to one more welcoming and relaxed, "Alright then, Ms. Rin. I stumbled in here by accident, I suppose I just.. I didn't see where I was turning. You have the wrong idea." She giggles jumping around the boy making a huge ruckus in the empty store. "Well how about, to make it up to me. You sir can take me out for some coffee." With the length in Ciels pants starting to tighten even more, he scurries out of the store pushing the girl out of the way. Before he could run to the end of the street the crazy girl walks out of the store yelling at the top of her lungs, "WE WILL HAVE THAT CUP OF COFFEE SOME OTHER TIME THEN MISTER!"

Ciel couldn't run any quicker to his studio, slamming the door letting the now awake Sebastian know that his potential lover his home. "Rough last day of school?" Ciel runs up to the male, burrowing his face against his shirt. "The worst and it's all your fault!" Eyes now wide awake and looking down at the smaller male, Sebastian caressed Ciel's cheek, lifting him off the grown and carries him to the bed. Laying him flat along the bed placing soft kisses against the boys collarbone. Pushing his chest against Sebastian's, Ciel tugs on his shirt nipping at the side of his neck. Sliding his hands under the boys shirt, trialing his tongue along Ciels neck pushing him harder against the bed. Proceeding to thrust against the boys growing erection. "And how is this my fault kitten." A low laugh rumbles off Ciels neck. "It's your fault because, it.. just is!" Sebastian firmly grasps his lovers erection, rubbing the tip of of it over the fabrics. "Now, now kitten. Dont be so fiesty." Ciel gives in to the towering male, lifting his torso further aganst Sebastians. A sound of a zipper could be heard within the silent room. With a light tug of pants, Ciel was now comletely bare with only his shirt to protect his body from the cold. Wondering hands find that even Sebastian had an aching erection of his own. Tugging on the dominat males sweats, Ciel was shocked to see that, that was all Sebastian was wearing. With a complete bare male on top of him Ciel starts to suckle on the side of Sebastians neck. Leaving sloppy kisses up and down his neck and upper chest, Sebastian releases the shorter male pulling him ontop of his naked torso. Sebastian grabs onto the smaller males hips, rubbing their dicks together. Ciel is a blushing mess, covering his mouth so that Sebastian couldn't hear his low moans. With eyes shut, Ciel lets his hands drop to his side letting Sebastian do with his body as he sees fit. Ciel felt a hand grab onto his ass, giving a tight squeeze. Rubbing his dick against Sebastian's even harder releasing all his moans rather dramatically. Looking down at the older male, Ciel could see his lover looking right at him, almost as if he were admiring every inch of Ciel's frame. Sitting himself up, Sebastian slowly teases Ciel's pink hole. He starts to rub it ever so gently, looking up at Ciel with a such a worried look. Ciel places a kiss on the worried mans forhead and mumbles, "Sebastian, fuck me like you have never fucked someone so hard in your entire life."Right before Sebastian could dive right into his boyfriends mounds of flesh a knock on the door startles the two horny males. "SEBASTIAN YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE. WE NEED TO TALK RIGHT NOW!"

_-Well Smuttins, That's It For This Part Of Drifted Away! Who Is This Voice? Will The Two Lovers Ever Have The Pleasure? Maybe, Maybe Not. Review Now! Or Even If You Don't, It May Take Longer For The Next Chapter. Ya' Never Knoooow. Haha Tune In Next Time To See What Happens Next!_

_**Thanks For Reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Part 5_

_HEEEEEEEEEEY, so uhm yeah. I may have __disappeared__ on you smuttens, BUTT I have been under a lot of stress and personal shnits and yes... I say shnits so it's a thing, MY thing. Anywhoo I won't blabber as much as last time, and yes I know I said that I would try and update every Friday or what ever but looks like that will not be happening. I truly do want to make this series last for you guys and it means so much knowing that you do as well. SO, without a further of a do, __**Drifted Away Part 5. **_

* * *

"SEBASTIAN FUCKING MICHAELIS YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME? HELLOOOOOO I KNOW THS ISN'T YOUR FUCKING APARTMENT ANY WAY. YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO FIND YOU -" The girl at the door was soon interrupted by a rather upset Ciel. " Who the 'ell are you yelling a-." Ciel stopped mid-sentence once he got a good look as to who was yelling at Sebastian. "Mey? What are you doing here?" Ciel just stood there looking face to face with the strange girl he had met the day prior. Sebastian walks up from behind Ciel, looking down at the short girl with the red hot hair and circular glasses. "There he is! Just the man I came to see. Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you. Even if it were just next door, I looked like a fool banging on the wrong door!" The two men looked out the doorway into the hall, looking over at Sebastian's apartment door too see that Mey has indeed left indents on his door. "You crazy woman! Why the hell did you pound on my door so hard?! All you had to do was send me a text." "I did, but you changed your number mister. You said I made you feel special." The girl starts to break out in tears, making the loudest weeps Ciel has ever heard. _Geez American woman are so emotional, I have to do something before she makes even more of a scene. _"Hey ms. Mey, I'm sorry for the inconvenience Sebastian must have put you through but I would rather talk about this over some coffee. Remember you asked me out for some coffee? How about tomorrow around noon ish, Seems fair no?" The girl wipes her face, smearing her makeup to the point that majority of her cheeks and eyes were black. " I guess that would be fine, BUT THAT MAN BETTER NOT BE THERE. I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL SEBASTIAN!" She storms out of the hall and down the stairs leaving the two boys alone in the doorway. "Sebastian.." "Ciel, I know what this may seem like but please let me explain." Sebastian backs way from the shorter male, holding up his pants that he had sloppily put on. "What the 'ell was she ranting about? And why did she say that you told her that you made her feel special? Special for what? Being your sex partner? When were you going to tell me that? After you put your penis in me or after you had your way with me?" "Ciel, tonight was not going to be like my others. I told you that you were different, and that I didn't want you to feel like you were like the others. You mean more to me, I want you to be more than they ever could be. She was just one of my flings. Please believe me." Sebastian sat straight down on his knees in front of the upset boy, now looking down at his worried face. "I want you out, now." Scurrying up to his feet, Sebastian threw his arms around Ciel's waist pulling him into his chest. "Please don't push me away, not now. Let me explain please... I beg you." With a big push, Sebastian backed up a few feet away from Ciel. " WHAT DID I JUST SAY! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Sebastian walks over to the door slamming it behind him, not once looking back.

**The Next Morning**

Ciel rolls over, realizing that his empty bed wasn't so empty in the morning. His lovely cat Lizzy was laying on the pillow next to the boys head. "Hey missy, it's been a while since I have told you anything huh? Forgive me?" With a scratch right above her nose, the kitten was snuggling her fur against Ciel's face. A buzz from his phone has Ciel flipped over and out of bed. _A text from Mr. Bard?_ "_Hey Ciel, I was wondering if you wanted to do some private practices over your winter break. A few kids have asked and I was surprised that you hadn't. So please thing about it and let me know. I'm at the school from 10 a.m to 5 p.m._" Ciel places his phone back on the counter. "What do you think lizzy? Should I, it may help distract me from all this shit." Lizzy walks between Ciels feet, purring which reassures Ciel that his cat doesn't completely hate him for forgetting about her. "You're right." Was the last thing Ciel had said all morning to his beloved Lizzy.

**Mid-Day With Mey**

Ciel meets Mey outside of the cafe Ciel use to go to before going to school. Same old man, with a wire like mustache and thick glasses. Always kind and on the occasion would give Ciel some kind advice today being one of those days. The old man handed an extra blueberry muffin to the sad male, Ciel returns his kindness with a light smile. Ciel leads Mey to a little table outside for them to chat. "So kid, how come you wanted to talk to me. Especially after I started to pound on your door the way I did." _I really don't want to talk to her, but if I don't then I might be feeling the same pain Sebs door had._ Sarcastically spoken"Well I thought we could talk it out, and maybe a bit of drama. I miss the drama talk with a spot of tea in the morning." The girl giggles, lightening up the tough mood she was displaying. "Well, I just felt hurt I guess. But silly me to believe that a stud like that would actually feel more for me after a one night stand," Ciel could see a small tear roll off the girls cheek. "Hey look miss, no tears allowed here." Ciel offers her a napkin to dry up her tears. "Why are you so kind to me?" A small smile appears a crossed the boys face, "Well just because you and Sebastian a little outing doesn't mean I should treat you any differently. Even though I thought you were a complete loon yesterday." The two laugh and giggle the rest of the small date and later depart. "I had a nice time Ciel, maybe we can do it again sometime." He kisses the top of her hand releasing it before saying, "I'm sorry darling, but I'm sure my beloved boyfriend wouldn't like that too much." Ciel walks away not looking over his shoulder to see the girls reaction.

Ciel wonders his way to the school, walking to his classroom Ciel wasn't surprised to be greeted by his teacher . Bard looks too young to be teaching music, especially in such a high arts school such as Julliard. Tall, blonde, a light touch of facial hair and you have yourself one stud of a teacher. Ciel never once dared to try and flirt with his teacher. Much less like the others girls have tried numerous times to be noticed by their teacher. "Hello Phantomhive, I'm glad you read my text. What shall it be today piano or violin?" Ciel looks around the empty classroom, "I would like to practice the piano today." He walks over to the white grand piano located in the front of the classroom. Ciel has been there several times, performing in front of the entire class, sometimes the administration would come just to see him play from time to time. Sitting comfortably on the bench, Bard decides to sit next to him watching the young male play. Thirty to for forty-five minutes pass before Ciel decides that this practice has well enough distracted him from the previous night. Before Ciel could stand up Bard interrupts him, "Ciel sit please, play me one last song." The boys sighs, settling back down on the bench, for the boy knew exactly which song Bard wanted him to play. He pulls out _Sonata No.1 Mvt I. _Ciel knew Bard would listen to him play that for hours if he could. Within moments Ciel's fingers played ever so lightly not missing a single key, slowly and gradually his fingers picked up as the song has led him to. Bard couldn't be any more impressed and in love with how Ciel played this piece so effortlessly. Without knowing it, Ciel had finished the piece. Giving a standing ovation, Bard praises his beloved student bringing the boy in for a much too passionate hug. Ciel unaware of his teachers intention he lets it slide and out of his mind for the time being. He loved nothing more than appraisal from anyone and it meant so much to him coming from his teacher. Placing a soft kiss a long the boys neck had Ciel backing away from his teacher. "I uhm, have to go! I'll see you after break sir." The shocked boy couldn't leave the classroom any sooner than he had wished. Yet again leaving another person behind him and unaware of what their reaction may have been.

Halfway down the street, Ciel decides to take the long way home giving himself time to prepare his speech for Sebastian. _I had every right to be upset right? I mean I shouldn't be upset about his past but.. Still i just wish I had someone i could talk to about this shit. All I ever do is run away from my problems, I cant just run this time. _Ciel lost his train of thought after being bumped into by a short lad like himself. All he could see was a head of blonde and big emerald green eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry I should have looked as to where I was looking!" Ciel could pick up a slight ascent but wasn't too sure as to what it was. "It's nothing really, if anything you helped me lose my train of thought. Thanks lad." Ciel starts to walk away but felt a tug on the back of his shirt. "Um, excuse me sir but I didn't get your name. I'm Finny! Pleasure meeting you." Ciel smirked at the cute male, shaking his hand. "And I am Ciel, pleasure bumping into you Finny maybe we can bump into each other again." The young boy nods his head, sliding a piece of paper into Ciel's pocket, "Or just a text away." The blonde boy giggled and strolls past Ciel and continues down the sidewalk like nothing had happened. Puzzled beyond words, Ciel just stood there for a second _This has truly been one hell of a day..._

* * *

_SOOOOOOO, no there wasn't any smut in this one and yeah I tried to make it a bit longer and I tried to make it up to you guys for my absence. Also if this comes out different than the rest of the chapters I apologize. I'm using a new document because my last one didn't have spell check and we all know how I cant spell. But I do hope you all liked this chapter and I will try and be a bit more active with my chapters. Well I hope you stick with me to find out what happens next time. Until then take care my smuttins! _

_**Thanks For Reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Heeeey my smuttins long time no me... I knoooow I'm so sorry. Like actually hit me like a pile of rocks and between classes a girlfriend family shit and new Christmas goodies these past 7 months have been crazy. So please forgive me and enjoy this chapter because I cant seem to sleep so I wrote all this at 2-3 in the morning. Love me and I promise there will be more~_**

* * *

**Welcome Back To The One And Only!**

_**Drifted Away **__**Part 6**_

With a slam of the door, Ciel has arrived back to his humble studio. Bewildered and restless the young boy collapses on top of his ghostly white chic couch residing closest to the door. _Such a day, why cant it just end already. _Before he could realize anything the young man has fallen asleep in just a flash.

_BUZZZ BUZZZ_... Ciel has a rude awakening coming from his door, _Who the 'ell is bothering me.. . Why cant anyone take a hint for fucks sake._ Furiously staggering to the front of the studio he slams open the door to be welcomed by none other than his new "gossip gal" Mey. "Whoa there Brit, didn't mean to ruin your beauty sleep but there has been some trouble ever since our little coffee date.." _Oh for fucks sake!_ The restless boy releases a long exaggerated sigh, running his thin fingers through his short navy hair. "Please amuse me and let involve my sex crazed neighbor, just _enlighten_ my day... and who the 'ell are you calling out on the Brits with your accent.."_tsk, women are so fucking complicated. " _And no he isn't here, nor at his place... believed me I already tried." The pink-tailed girl is left baffled, "Why do you assume that our topics are all about it him.. but yes you are right it is and 'uh I only talk that way to get more customers. -_figure- _ Learn to serve Ciel, it can get you many places." And just by that little statement the girl was overwhelmed with the rush of crimson across her freckled cheeks. Ciel lazily rolls his eyes gesturing the intruder into his humble abode. "Please.. come in and tell me all about this dispute about my soon to be ex lover asshole."

Seconds seemed to pass like hours of just Mey tapping her tacky combat boots against the light wooden floor of Ciels studio, being a kind host -patient host _cough_\- Ciel offers the female refreshments, but the stubborn woman refuses only indulging Ciels left over pastries that his oh so idiotic boyfriend had given him days before. "So Mey... darling please do be quiet, you are chatting my ear off." _Maybe if I flatter the bitch this conversation can hurry the fuck up_. As if she was in another state of mind Mey is dragged back to reality, "Oh yes, sorry I was just distracted by this amazing place of yours. Compared to mine this is a palace of jewels and mine is a shoe box of dust." She giggles at such a sweet pitch Ciel could not help but smile a smile that seemed to have lightened the mood. Mey relaxes in her chair after what seems like years to the boy, "He came into the store demanding to see me. Furious Ciel absolutely mad, bewildered would be a more accurate description. As soon as he and I locked eye contact I melted, a baffled mess even after all the shit we went through.." She suddenly shudders as if she is calling some horrid dream only leaving a sour face for Ciel to see but she continues with such a sad tone to her voice, " I was so sad Ciel, I almost forgot how mesmerizing he can be and how much I did miss him Seeing him upset over me, no..not over me.. he was upset with you. Told me how I ruined his life... h..his only chance at being happy. And not just with some chick used for sex. Made me feel like trash, as if the things between he and I didn't have any meaning." _Maybe he was serious about loving me.. could that cold hearted bastard be capable of loving anyone but his "sex companions"_ She exhales again, trying oh so hard to resist any tears shedding, taking the hint Ciel swoops in to try and lighten the mood. -_again- _ "Oh my dear, please listen." He walks over to the punk goddess placing his index finger under her chin so she could look straight into his eye." No more tears, no more sorrow. You must be strong and move past it, yes he is probably the most -cough- charming man in the world but you musnt fall into it anymore. Be strong Mey-Rin never let a single man be worth your tears." He bestows a soft kiss on top of her lips and with that the two are interrupted by the sound of glass shattering.

The two young adults turn towards the noise and see a very struck Sebastian standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his left hand and a now an empty right hand where the bottle of wine would have been. "Sebastian?" "Sebastian?" Both in sync as the two say his name and stand apart from each other. The air in the room seems to have changed and within a nanosecond the taller man has walked out of the petite studio leaving the two now assumed "ex-lovers" alone to their own sorrow and confusion of the man they love...loved.

**"Sebastian wait!"**

Ciel has found himself chasing after him, the one man he has ever felt any form of love for. The only man who has yet to take his sweet sweet ass virginity away. The man he has fallen in love with. "'Bastian, baby please wait!" The two are now on the streets of New York, lit up with dim lights coming from the street lamps lined down the short avenue. No one seems to be around except some half crazed drunks and starving dumpster divers that come to life as soon as the sun sets on the Hudson. "Please Sebastian, slow down I cant keep up much longer. If you wont stop now, So help me God 'Bastian I will personally trap you and slap your bare ass so many times you wont even be able to keep count." And with that slight threat the track runner "ex-lover" comes to a stop not looking towards the younger boy. "Baby, please look at me." _Please Sebastian just touch me, love me, talk to me! _"Do you love her now, now that the two of you are fully acquainted.." Left with his mouth hung open Ciel stands there struck, as if Sebastian has shot him in the chest with a musket then stabbed in the chest two times over. "What the 'ell are you talking about? What on this bloody planet makes you think that im in love with hot pink pigtails?" A slight smirk can be heard between the two, Sebastian turning on his heels to face the boy. Tears seemed to have stained his beautiful face breaking every inch of Ciels pathetic soul. "Y...you. kissed her. In front of ...me Ciel, do you have any idea how much that makes me jealous? How much it hurts, to know that I have fallen in love with you Ciel?!" _This man never ceases to disappoint me, what the 'ell have I gotten myself into_. "Sebastian, please come back inside, its freezing. We can discuss this over a cup of tea-"

"Coffee"

Ciel sighs giving a slight cat grin, "Oh yes , coffee it is." With no trace of a smirk nor smile Sebastian storms past the boy and back to the eight- story building.

_Of course Ciel goes straight to Sebastian's apartment which seems to have been miskept since Ciels last stay. "New _visitors_? Or have you lost your OCD touch." Ciel could hear commotion coming from the kitchen located in the far right of Sebastian's living area. Right next to it resides a set of huge french doors that opens out to a terrace that displays his million dollar view of New York landscaping. A fire seems to be rolling over towards the far left of the apartment. Not a petite studio like Ciels, but an actual apartment that consists of 3 rooms and 2 baths including the masters. Two of which are towards the left led by a fairly decent size hallway and then the masters with huge white paneled french doors right next to the kitchen. The young boy takes a look around the apartment and decides he cant handle the disaster anymore and starts to pick up.

"And I thought you said my OCD was bad."

_Theres the man I love. _Ciels face lightens and displays one of the brightest smiles Sebastian has ever seen. After such a sight Sebastian cant help but follow and smile at the stupid young lad. With a casual stroll towards the couch that Ciel has finally cleared off and sat down, Sebastian hands him a cup of _Earl Grey_ with a dash of milk. _Mmm just the way i like it. _Taking a seat across from one another, the silence is sickening. People worry that words kill, but Ciel has found out that complete silence is actually worse. " Sooo.."

"Do you honestly thing there is anything between her and I? Mey and I are done.. the past. I love you Ciel only you. I haven't even tried to force you into my bed now have I? I want you to love me for me and not all my packages that comes too. Please cant you see how crazy I am for you?" _I have never seen my 'Bastian like this before. So broken, so sad, demolished, tortured. All as if there is a darker meaning than what he tells. As if he is hiding in the darkness waiting to be saved.. Could I save him?_ "Sebastian, I'm sorry okay? I've never had anyone that truly cared about me. Never had someone to worry. 'Ell my own parents probably haven't even noticed that I left. I want you Sebastian for my own pleasure, for my own satisfactory. I want you to all my self and to no one else.. ever. I guess that's why I did all that stupid shit. To piss you off, then Mey fell into our lives. Returning in yours and fucking up mine." The younger male starts rubbing his thumb over his own knuckles, sitting in his anticipation. Within a swift movement Ciel has been pinned against the black satin couch Ciel had cleaned off. "_tsk tsk_ Ciel, I have longed to see your desire. Now, let me taste it drown me in your love." Just like that Ciel falls under the spell known as Sebastian Michaelis, slowly being consumed one cell at a time. Shaking fingers reach up and start to lift up Sebastians graphic tee with a band from the 90's displayed all over the front, slowly working his slim fingers down the slender mans torso. Now past his naval the boy unhooks the complicated button freeing the tight jeans from Sebastians waist and low and behold it seems that mister Michaelis has gone commando for the evening leaving Ciel with a clear sight of Sebastians man hood. He can feel the desire raining on top of his body, Ciels wait is coming to an end. Large hands start to slide under Ciels plaid polo shirt pulling it over his slim figure. Lavishing his swift tongue across Ciels nipple , Sebastian devours Ciels upper torso ravishing every inch of his porcelain skin with kiss clearly marking his territory. Ciel releases small whimpers here and there letting Sebastian know which kisses have marked and which hadn't. Sliding his tongue down Ciels belly and to the top of the pants line. "If you don't want me, let me know. If I hurt you, you must immediately tell me. Do you understand?" All the poor boy could do is nod uncontrollably and let this God of a human being begin to devour him. Sliding off the boys pants off as if they were paper leaving the innocent male in only his Calvin Kleins. Ciel could feel Sebastians smirk spread across his torso, his desire screaming out to this man. _Oh please Sebastian I cant handle this torture much longer_. Ciel pushes his pelvis against Sebastians torso signaling he wants more.. no wait that he needs more. With a slick swift of movement Ciel is now fully exposed to Sebastian, giving himself to this man, the man he cant seem to hate nor remain frustrated with. _Maybe sexually frustrated but that situation can be easily fixed -wink- _Ciel seems to giggle at his own thoughts, but no matter what Sebastian never seems to stop. He is a man on a mission, the mission is to land his rocket into the destination of Ciels ass. Dragging his nails along the outside of the boys thighs, Sebastian begins to travel his kisses along the sides of Ciels hard erection. "Se..Bastian.. please devour me." A wicked grin flashes across Sebastians lips.

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

**_How about that... mmm tsk tsk I know. No hard smut seens but I promise you full detail next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter... where's Mey? What will Ciel do about school? About Finny? Leave me comments or ask my through tumblr. Or just read the next chapter. Do what you please, _**

**_"We live to serve"_**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I Started To Write This Chapter At The Beginning Of Summer And Well... Here I Am Almost 2 Months Later Giving It To You , At Least My Creative Mind Has Gone Wild For This New Chapter, And After Reading Back On **_**Drifted Away **_**I Have Noticed So Many Errors It Makes Me Look Ignorant. As If I Were A Yaoi Crazed 12-Year Old Author, So Forgive Me And Love Me! I Have Also Had To Do More Research In "Gay Intercourse" Because Well... It's Obvious But Anyway I Had To Read More Books. Between This Site And Wattpad I Think I Have Enough "Research" To Serve Up A Juicy Chapter. I'm Slowly Making Changes In The Display Of My Chapters To Make Them Either Longer Or To Seem Longer. Side Note: Check The End Of The Chapter For A A/N Because I Have Major News And I Hope You All Are Supportive And As Excited As Me!**

**Xoxo, Ella**

* * *

**Drifted Away Part 7**

This speed... is so exhilarating.. it has my heart racing, my lungs burning, my head pounding. When is this going to be over? Why do I have to be so scared? I shouldn't be afraid with Sebastian. But I am, I'm running away from the truth.. literally. I haven't stopped running for the past 20 minutes, far away from the apartments.

I panicked man, I didn't know what to do! The bastard was about to take my precious cherry, my tiny hole was about to be pounded by a fuckin' anaconda! Call me stupid for turning down the sex god of the 21st century but I did, I fuckin' hate my life right now. He's probably still sitting there, in his own seed from the killer blow I gave him (not to brag but I felt like I was a fuckin' master with how much control I had over him) But as soon as he lubed up his finger and tapped my hole it was over. ALLL of it went down hill, shit hit the fan, and all hell broke loose all at once man. The petrified look on his face when I pushed him off me and ran for the door, flipping priceless. Im just lucky I managed to grab a shirt ..but I'm too much of a fuckin' moron that I grabbed something unfortunate to be running in. My boxer briefs are still soaked in pre-cum, (yes i may have ran but the bastard IS the sex god) this situation is just awful.. I just want to go home.. but he's probably still there. Should I go back? Should I just hand this man my cherry? I mean I've only known him for a few months and I was already in love with that big pile of shit, he has put me on a small roller coaster of hell and heart ache. I cant go back, I cant show fear. For bloody sakes I ran away from my parents, I fled from fuckin' Europe I can sure as hell leave a 6 foot 1 male with his velvet eyes, raven black hair,... sharp facial features, and uh! lets not forget that smile! -_Shit, get your shit together Ciel, stay strong show... no fear.-_

On my way back to the apartments, I came across the small coffee shop that I have neglected for such a long time. As soon as I walk up to the door, "Closed", is all I can see. Not sure what came over me but the tears I've held back just unravel. -_Why the 'ell am I weeping?-_ Im fuckin' Ciel Phantomhive! I'm weeping over the fact that I'm a pussy. I cant just.. cry over the fact of not letting the man of my dreams fuck me into oblivion, I should walk my happy ass over there and fuck him and show him that I just needed fresh air. Yeah thats it, I just wanted fresh air to prepare him for the best sex of his life. So why cant I stop crying? Now I'm piled against the door of the coffee shop just crying, until a small tap disrupts my sobbing. It took me a moment to realize what the noise was but once I did I turned around, looking up I spotted the old man that always seemed to save me from hell. Looking away from me, he unlocks the door, letting my body slump down as the door continues to open. I just mope there, crying whatever tears I have left. A small muffled voice comes from above,"How does a cup of coffee suffice?"

After my cup of coffee (with a few danishes) and my messy confession to Tanaka, I say my goodbye and appreciation, I head back home.. such a long walk back home.. Would he still be there? Will he let me back into his bed? Who the fuck cares, not this guy.. I feel a deep sob within my chest begin to build up, but I don't dare release it. The bloody elevator is still broken so walking up the stairs it is, actually this can be a form of redemption, time to think about what I'm doing. Think Ciel, the worst thing that could possibly happen would .leaving..._shit._ Before I know it I'm face to face with my apartment door, just staring at the number **14** like an idiot. Within a second I have my ear plunged against the door, listening for footsteps, snoring, weeping, anything just to ensure me that he is still there. _Wait Ciel, this is your fuckin' apartment. GO INSIDE YOU IDIOT._ So why am I still staring at the door, after shutting my eyes and taking one last breath of the evening breeze I open the door to hell.

Opening my eyes, I see that everything looks the way I left it.. Even Sebastian. But now he is laying on top of the bed in a fetal position. Since the layout of my apartment is set up like a studio I spot him easily. Even through the dim lighting of the room I can see every definition of his face, his arms, his hair. The way he breathes, the only difference from earlier is that he seems to have taken a shower (not too long ago from the looks of his damp locks) and he decided to put on some pants -_how bloody decent of him-_. Stumbling over pillows and a homemade quilt, I make my way to the bathroom. Stepping inside, I strip all of my clothes and stare at the small boy in front of me. So thin, so pale, so _short,_ what do I have to offer him? Shit I even ran out on him just because I was afraid of losing...my identity? Shit I don't know, I just cant handle his affection. I've never had it before. After ogling myself for a few minutes I decide its best that I take a shower, a hot one. After god knows how long I shut off the water and let the steam invade my senses. All that's stopping me from talking to him about this is me.. and well a door.. but mostly me. I have to get over this childs play, most of all I want to ensure that I wont have to be afraid of being alone.. _forgotten._ Braving the courage, I drape a towel around my waist and make my way into the next room.. to him.

He's still sound asleep, poor guy must be exhausted. I mean we did stay up all night.

* * *

"Se..bastian please devour me" I can just feel the sex rolling off of him, his smell has changed from such a sweet scent, to the out doors. I feel as if I'm going to be eaten alive. "Yes my Lord" Those three words sent chills down my spine, sending an immediate reaction to the tip of my cock. But from the sadistic grin that just came across his face, seems that he felt it too. _He knows how to make me quiver, and he doesn't even have to do anything except say three bloody words. _He lowers his head to my collar bone, leaving light kisses along the delicate skin. Every kiss sends an electric shock through my body making my body push against his. With a quick movement he has me flipped onto my stomach, inhaling the scent of my hair I feel his naked torso again my bare back. "You're divine Ciel, I cant wait to fuck you." I cant even scramble out any words, just a bunch of moans! Moaning, me... _cherry boy_ Ciel.. moaning due to a few words and some innocent kisses. A gentle touch along my spine snaps me out my argument with myself. I arch my back against his torso, pushing my ass against his growing erection. The note that comes from his precious lips send me to the moon, no helmet required. I'm not sure what came over my but as I push against him once more I end up on top of him with his hands pinned to his sides. "Oh Bassy, what am I going to do with you?" -_My turn big boy-_, and boy I kid you not when I say BIG. -_No Ciel, no backing out now. This is your shot take it for what its worth.-_ Letting my fingers wander down his side I'm able to loop it around the waistband of his underwear freeing his enlarged erection. I'm in awe, all I can do is stare like a bloody idiot. This man does wonders to me, and he doesn't even know it -_because you don't show it, idiot-_ I cant show him this vulnerable side to me, or he might think of me as pathetic. Snapping back to reality, I lean down and kiss between his naval and the top of his pubic hair. I'm not a fan of it, but he keeps it trimmed and clean.. I guess he has had enough "experience" to know what people like and what they don't. Dragging my tongue down his naval and over his "etchings" I kiss his _tip,_ slowly letting my tongue wrap its way around him, but before i can _blow_ him away (haha get it? Im stupid, Shut up Ciel) I proceed to wrap my right hand around his shaft giving a tight squeeze. The way he squirms under me, gives me the sense of being in control. I can control this mans pleasure, or torment him with lust, either way I decide. Letting my hand jerk his lower length I let my mouth take over the top half. Sweat, saliva, pre-cum, is all i taste and boy is this my favorite cocktail. His cock is dare I say it, divine! Sucking and jerking a bit harder, I continue this style for a few seconds.. just as soon as i feel him start to shake under my grip.I clamp my mouth a bit harder around his tip knowing he is almost at his climax,_ -come on baby, you're almost there-_ and as soon as I remove my hand and shove the rest of his length down my throat he lets go, letting his escape run down the length of my throat. Releasing his penis from my mouths grip, I crawl up next to him and cuddle against his side. Observing his out_come_. He has yet to open his eyes, even though I never once looked at him I could tell he was watching me. I guess he couldn't keep them open after that killer bj. Like damn I out did myself, point 1 for Ciel. Just when I thought he was done, the monster is on top of me. Pinning my hands to either side of my head he has me restrained. With no where to go I give him an evil smirk, testing his will. He seems to take the challenge and nips at my earlobe. Now pinning my hands above my head with only one arm, he leads his other hand down to my bulge. Releasing it from my pants, he gives it a light stroke, clearly not his destination, he travels it further to where he cups a bare ass cheek. Giving it a light smack _Oooh how daring~.._ Within an instant he releases his grip and goes straight for it, to teasing my hole. _WOOOOOAH WHAT, I knew this was coming but damn I didn't want it to._ I'm becoming a sweating machine, my breathing has become uneven and I'm damn near terrified. "Ciel calm down, I have to stretch you out or I'll hurt you." His voice is so sweet, and relaxed it frightens me even more. _Awe how FUCKIN' CONSIDERATE, I cant do this.. I cant take this_. Then it al goes blurry, Sebastian is on the floor, slightly covered in pre-cum, I quickly have my pants on, throw on a super tight polo that I had laying around and ran out the door, not even looking back.

* * *

"Well hello there moonlight" A rasp, husky voice wakes me from my memory of this morning, stumbling over to sit next to him all I can manage is; "Hey.."

* * *

**I Told You Guys That I Would Give You Smut, And I Did. Not The Whole Hanky Spanky But I Promise You That Their Adventure Is Just Beginning. I Plan To Get You All More Acquainted With Sebbys Past Shortly (In This Fic Story Line), And More Of Ciels New Friends! And A Lot More Smut. **

**A/N: I'm staring a new fic... and it's going to be a Tokyo Ghoul based story. I'm super excited about it. I personally am in love with the series almost more than Black Butler. So with my love and admiration a baby fic was born. Haha but honestly,I mentioned it to some pretty cool cats and they encouraged me to write a fic about it! It's probably going to be more of a slutty Kaneki character rather than a sweet Kaneki character and I'm super excited about that. If it weren't for my amazing friends with their help and support then I wouldn't have finished this chapter let alone **_**Drifted Away. So I have to thank all of them for their help and support. SO ANYWAY! Let me know what you guys think! Even pitch some ideas. In the next chapter of D.A I'll give more details and a name as well for the new fic. So I hope you'll continue along the journey with me as your Captain❤**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello my kinky kittens, I have shitty news… This isn't an update its an announcement stating that im ending Drifted Away. Ill leave you all with this small paragraph so I do hope you enjoy and stayed tune for my final A/N towards the end.**_

_**Xoxo, Ella**_

* * *

**Drifted Away Part 8**

It's bright now, the sound of birds chirping outside of my window. If I were to listen closer I could count each time his heart beat pulses, count each individual eyelash against his cheeks, touch his restless body. Today marks 4 years with this idiot. Between 9 fights, 2 almost breakups, and 1 really really bad misunderstanding with Finny I'm beyond surprised that we are lying next to one another. Even after all this I can't believe how much he loves me and I him, just a few more days until our big day.. little does he know where our honeymoon shall be. He'll flip shit then probably eat the 'ell out of my ass, 'ell yeah Ciel you're a fucking sex demon. Wondering outside of my almost daydream I can feel a pair of dark crimson eyes staring down at me, "Well good morning handsome," It feels like I'm a teenager all over again when I'm with him rolling around in our bed… in our new house.., and with our new lives. The door slightly creaks open revealing our small Esmeralda, "Daddy, daddy its morning and I'm hungry" She comes running...not walking.. to our bed and then decides to put her petite body between Sebby and I burrowing under the covers. Popping himself on his elbow lowering his head towards her direction, "Oh babygirl we were just about to go, and make some..choc-o-l-a-t-e.." she perks her head up and screams, "WAFFLES!" Within a dash of a second she has ran to the kitchen waiting upon our appearance. "Well we need to go," I sigh knowing I want his famous waffles so I scramble out of bed. I'm pushed against the wall closest to the door, "Hey, where's my good morning kiss?" And within that second, I realized I couldn't have asked for a better sex-craved neighbor to be my fiancée.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey! so I told you guys it would be short. Don't be mad or hate me.. It's just that I've been writing this story for the past… year and a half I've only had 8 chapters.. That's bad for you guys and I think it's best to end it here. But I will continue on and come out with more fics and hopefully keep them up to date. Thank you all for this journey! Now it's time to "Drift Away".**_

_**Side A/N: My reasoning behind Ciels and Sebastians little girl is due to my obsession with Hunchback of Notre Dame's "Hellfire" cover by Annapantsu. GO CHECK IT OR YOU SUCK…trust me when I say her voice is orgasmic.**_


End file.
